Attempts have been made in the past to overcome this problem by combining honey with viscosity-enhancing additives. Several such formulations are mentioned in WO 01/41776. WO 00/09176 discloses a wound treatment composition comprising an adsorbent material for adsorbing moisture on or around a wound and a saccharide or polysaccharide or derivative thereof. WO 02/00269 (published on 3rd Jan. 2002) also discloses a wound dressing comprising a honey composition and a base material and optionally further layers for adhesion.